


Light Vs Dad

by starsurfer108



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Memento, a site which gave summaries and screenshots of each episode, the author commented they thought that the storyline of Light's Father dying was a clever way for Ohba to avoid any confrontation between Light and his Dad. So that got me thinking... what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Vs Dad

_I’ve done it!_ thought Light, a smirk appearing as he started to revel in his imminent victory against the detective. He typed Misa’s phone number into his own, and went in for the kill.  
  
Not too far away, L’s phone rang with a jingle that sounded quite out of character for the reclusive man. Light turned towards him, annoyed that L had taken Misa’s phone.  
  
“Yes, hello?” L asked nonchalantly.  
  
“What do you mean, hello?” Light retorted.  
  
“Ah, someone must have dropped this phone amidst the confusion” said L.  
  
 _That guy_ , thought Light, _I bet he really did pinch Misa’s bottom while he was taking her phone._  
  
Irritated, Light snapped back “That’s Misa’s phone. I’ll return it to her.”  
  
“OK then!” L replied, in a more jovial tone than his usual wont, and started walking away.  
  
 _You may think you have won, L, but Misa has another cell phone…_ Light started dialing again, but L’s phone ringing startled him out of his self-satisfaction.  
  
L gave a few unemotional acknowledgements to the person on the other end, and then turned to Light.  
  
“This is both good news and bad news for you. Misa has been apprehended as a suspect for being the second Kira.”  
  
Light’s eyes widened in shock. _How long has he been suspecting Misa?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing on the top of a tall building, Light closed his eyes and started to fall forward, admitting his defeat. From his secure perch, L’s smirk widened as he watched Light get farther and farther away and finally turn into a puddle of unrecognizable red goop as he slammed into the pavement below. Kira was caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handcuffed and blindfolded, Light was brought into the room which acted as the headquarters for the few men who had dedicated their lives to catching his alter-ego, Kira. Everyone in the know had gathered there.  
  
Someone removed his blindfold. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but when his vision had cleared, he could see their solemn faces staring at him… all except his father, who was sitting in a chair, hands clenched, jaw set and staring at the coffee table.  
  
“Light-kun”, said Matsuda mournfully. “Why?”  
  
“Because I am justice”, Light replied, focusing his hardened gaze into the young policeman’s eyes.  
  
This sent a wave of shock through the room, and Soichiro suddenly looked Light directly in the eye, rose and stomped towards him. Both Aizawa and Mogi quickly grabbed one of Soichiro’s arms, trying to hold him back, while Soichiro continued struggling to advance towards Light. The detectives exchanged looks - never before had they seen their usually calm, sensible, model chief look so wild-eyed.  
  
Light, initially surprised at this outburst by his father, now lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
“Let go of me!” barked Soichiro, and the detectives had no choice but to obey the order, although keeping within arms reach.  
  
“Light”, said Soichiro, remaining where he was, “you’ve murdered thousands and killed innocent FBI agents and police as well. How dare you speak of justice!”  
  
Letting out a snort of disgust, Light met Soichiro’s look evenly. “Justice? How can you call what you do, justice? I respect your dedication, Otousan, but what you do is useless. There is crime everywhere. When I was testing the Death Note, I used it on a criminal who was trying to molest a woman in front of my very eyes. The world is rotten. I refuse to act like a fool, do the same thing day after day in the hope these futile efforts would create a better world. I had in my hands the means to actually make a difference, and I had to do it! Even if a few people had to be sacrificed, it didn’t matter! I didn’t have a choice! I had to do it!”

Soichiro grimaced even more, and he gritted his teeth, looking with an almost frozen expression of anger towards Light, as he tried to cope with the internal maelstrom induced by his beloved son, an image of himself, talking about ideals which were so unlike his own.  
  
Finally he reached into his jacket and pulled out his six-shooter. There was a collective gasp, while Light remained defiant and solid.  
  
“I will kill you, and then I will kill myself.” came the muttered raspings.  
  
“Chief, no!” protested Matsuda, but his words were unheard by the intended.  
  
Soichiro lifted his gun to Light’s head, a murderous fury present in his eyes. Light remained still, meeting his gaze with a twinge of disapproval.  
  
L made a dash, and stood between them, with his arms spread wide. Making sure that Soichiro could only see him, he quickly said “No need to do useless things, Yagami-san. Let us not end this by even more killings.”  
  
“Get out of the way!” yelled Soichiro, his arm becoming more and more unsteady.  
  
L didn’t flinch. “At least Light-kun was using the Death Note to better the world, even though I disagree with his method as a whole. And I am sure that most people would use the notebook only for their own benefit.”  
  
Soichiro’s breathing was now quite heavy, and he suddenly lowered the gun and sank to his knees as he was overtaken by emotion. He looked blankly at the floor and made no protest or even acknowledgement as Mogi took his gun away.  
  
Light’s gaze had remained strong, but he looked away as he realised his father’s plight. He let out a short, angry sigh.  
  
“Well, then,” said L, “we should start with the formalities.”  
  
“At least you’re not suggesting something weird like me being chained to you for the rest of my life”, said Light, looking at L with an air of detachment. He had already sunk to the lowest level of disgrace; it didn’t matter what he said or did now.  
  
L gave a small chuckle, and replied “I wouldn’t dream of it”, then gave a nod to Aizawa and Watari to escort Light to a police station.  
  
Light took one last look around the room.  
  
Aizawa strong, Watari hardened yet courteous, Matsuda miserable, his father expressionless, Mogi concerned as he tried to revive the chief, and L. L, the brilliant detective, his rival in intelligence… and the person who had just saved his life.  
  
He started moving towards the door, and then paused, still with his back to the others, and said “L, there’s no need for me to be your only friend. If you met more people, you may be surprised they would like you, even though you are eccentric.” (A/N: ^^)  
  
“Is that so”, said L; his usual automatic reply. Light didn’t bother to turn and face L as he was sure he would only see L’s emotionless stare.  
  
Light began walking again, passed through the door, and continued towards the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose a lot of it is reminiscent of Episode 37, because I'm not sure that Light's thinking patterns had changed. In that episode, Light's mindset was that he was self-righteous, and perhaps at this point he wasn't so far down the track. If you want to tell me what you think about this, please do.
> 
> Otousan means Father in Japanese.
> 
> Special thanks to Derrot for beta-reading!


End file.
